Noriaki Kakyoin
Kakyoin= |-|Hierophant Green= Summary Noriaki Kakyoin is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Originally mind-controlled by one of Dio Brando's flesh buds, he attempts to kill but is defeated by Jotaro Kujo, who also removes his flesh bud. After being saved, he decides to join Jotaro as an ally in their journey to Egypt to defeat DIO. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. At least 9-C to 9-B, possibly at least High 8-C with Heirophant Green Name: Noriaki Kakyoin Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Student, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics with Superhuman Durability due to being because a stand user. Possesses the stand, Hierophant Green (See notable attacks/techniques) Attack Potency: Street level '''(Is a Stand User). At least '''Street level to Wall level with Hierophant Green (Ranked C''' in Power), possibly at least '''Large Building level with Hierophant Green (Destroyed a tower and several smaller structures with Emerald Splash, was able to slightly phase Star Platinum) Speed: Peak Human. Hierophant Green is Massively Hypersonic to Relativistic+(Ranked B''' in Speed), likely '''Massively FTL(Kept up with Star Platinum) Lifting Strength: Peak Human for Kakyoin. Unknown for Hierophant Green Striking Strength: Class KJ for Kakyoin. Unknown for Hierophant Green (Never shown to physically fight in direct combat) Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher (Survived getting knocked through multiple steel poles as well as surviving The World's punch, though he died later afterwards). Small Building level to Large Building level (Ranked B''' in Power), possibly at least Large Building level with Hierophant Green (Survived an assault from Star Platinum) '''Stamina: Peak Human (Was able to survive for quite a long time while missing his internal organs) Range: Around 20 meters (Ranked A''' in Range) '''Standard Equipment: Hierophant Green Intelligence: Tactical Genius (He was able to figure out the true nature of The World, has shown to be very creative when it comes to using his stand's abilities such as his fights with Grey Tower and Lovers by setting up traps and leading them into said traps) Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Hierophant Green will reflect back onto Kakyoin. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hierophant Green:' A medium-sized, lime-green humanoid figure Stand with a gel-like body composition. It does perform melee attacks, rather using its ability and body to its advantage. **'Coiled Body:' Hierophant Green's body looks natural, but it's actually composed of interconnected membranes that can stretch and unwind the Stand's body. This also means that damage can be avoided by simply unraveling its own body, since it does not hurt Kakyoin if it does so. ***'Tentacles:' Hierophant Green can extend tentacles from its membranes as a mean of detection of life. If an object comes into contact with a tentacle, its location is immediately given away to Kakyoin. ***'Marionette Control:' Hierophant Green's tentacles can enter another person's body and control them from the inside out. This also protects Hierophant Green and only leaves the victim as a meat shield of sorts. **'Emerald Splash:' Hierophant Green's main ability. Energy is stored into the palms of its hands, then released as tiny, emerald shards shoot out in multiple directions, covering a wide radius. The shards are sharp enough to damage objects and pierce through flesh. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Possession Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8